The Tale of Fate's Lost Book
by The Canadians
Summary: The Mushroom World holds many secrets not meant to be found. When Mario and co. find a mysterious item, the world's fate changes and it spirals out of control. Could they fight the newfound enemies to restore the balance? Would they be able to defeat the darkness that infected the world? Only time would tell...Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Author's note:**

**Hello! This is our first Mario Fanfic, so let's hope this goes well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Not many remember the day, most forgot it even happened. Among those people were the ones who remember the day so well, it was like it had just happened. It was a curse, yet it was also a blessing. This is the story of the heroes that defeated ancient and newfound enemies...the story of five people and their many companions. This is the tale of Fate's lost book.

Many say this book was locked up for the things it was capable of. Like unto it, the Dark Prognosticus and the Light Prognosticus, it was a prophetical book. It contained secrets kept by Fate and Destiny, never to be seen by living things. Fate's book, also called Fate itself, made men mad and bloodthirsty with the power the book brought. Many men sought out the book as it revealed your deepest wishes and dreams, but there was something else it showed them. Legends say that the book separated the good from the evil in people, and put that evil in its true form. The person would have to come face to face with themselves and defeat the evil that started to corrupt their souls. They then would be ready to stand up to the task of fighting their own evil form. If they were able to defeat that form, they would have power beyond their belief to overcome their hardest trial. Fate would also favor them.

The book was lost from its previous owner, who disappeared, and it was then that the book was locked away deep inside the world. It was heavily guarded by magic and watched by those who had used the book. Legend says there is a guardian who resides within the book itself and it is known as the Book's Spirit. It was placed there by Fate to keep mortal men out of its contents. The book has been lost for centuries and was never to be found again. That was, until it was needed by a force ready to be reckoned with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

**This is only the introduction and we plan to have a few chapters out as the week goes on. Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Quiet Trip

**Author's Note:**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Quiet Trip<strong>

Mario sat alone in a large cabin on the side of a cold, snowy mountain. He stared out the large panoramic window, overlooking the slopes below. Mario thought to himself, quietly. He had been taking many trips lately to ease his troubled mind. He knew something was messing with him, and he needed to know what.

Back at the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a busy and tiring day ahead of the workers in the Mushroom Castle. With the holiday season that would soon be here, and the bustling of the citizens mostly over, new worries came afloat. The winter season was increasingly harsh this year and the snow was piling up everywhere. The kingdom had their usual worries with the princess being kidnapped often, and the neighboring kingdoms asking for help, although many just went about their day, not worrying about their favored heroes or their strong kingdom.

In the Sarasaland Kingdom, the king and queen had their hands full with their everyday jobs. While the hustle and bustle of the kingdom was afloat in the princess' mind, she had other things to worry about. She was to spend the weekend in the Mushroom Kingdom with her many friends and family, and she still needed to pack and get ready.

On the beach far east of the capital town of the Mushroom Kingdom, a large home resided. It had been made a few years before to replace the old, homey shack that two heroes lived in. The buildng was large and it overlooked mountains, the ocean, forests, and far into the distance where the hustle of the city was. Luigi sat worried in the home. Thoughts of doubt and sadness filled his mind and heart. His brother seemed worried too, but he was nowhere to be found. When Luigi approached his brother with his questions of worry, he would just brush it off and reassure Luigi that he was absolutely fine. Luigi was worried about other things as well. He had a date tonight and he didn't want to screw it up, which made him even more nervous. Luigi was lost in the whirlpool of emotions when the sound of the mail call caught his attention.

He got up slowly and headed towards the large double doors. He looked around the large, expansive home. It consisted of two large bedrooms upstairs, complete with a loft area and a bathroom for each person. The ground floor had two guest bedrooms and two bathrooms, a large modern kitchen, living area, deck, mudroom, entryway, and something the brothers called the sky room. It had panoramic windows overlooking the ocean and far mountains, a large television screen, two couches, and small bar area complete with a mini pantry, fridge, and sink. In front of the couches there was a homemade coffee table with the brothers' names engraved in it. In the basement there was an underground garage for all their needs, a study inside a large library, and three extra bedrooms including their own bathrooms. Luigi and Mario had created the home of their dreams.

Luigi turned the handle on the door and walked to the mailbox out front. He grabbed the few letters and the package that had arrived. He walked back to the modern style house and stepped back inside. He hadn't noticed the sudden cold, or the gentle snow fall. His mind was off elsewhere, and he had questions that needed answers.

xx-~~-xx

Mario stood at the top of a snowy hill. He stared out and into the open sky, and looked down only to see fog and clouds beneath him. He strapped the red board to his feet and adjusted his helmet slightly, and then he pushed off, the rush beginning. He fell fast towards a sharp turn. He leaned forward and the board responded. He turned and headed down the narrow twisty path. He was gaining speed incredibly fast, and a large, sharp left turn was ahead. He leaned back on the board and turned, and then straightened out for the finale. He was now face to face with a large jump, and he needed all the speed he could get. He went up the steep incline and over the edge, turning his body slightly in a way that made him flip through the air. He landed rather gracefully and then slowed down. He let out a deep breath of air as, he tilted his head slightly to see the tree line of a large forest. Something or someone lived there, and whatever it was, it was bothering him.

He made his way back to the large cabin. He took his gear off and drug his feet down the hall. He opened one of the many doors and sat on the queen sized bed. There had been far away voices ringing in his head for days, and they all had been yelling the same thing. He laid down, resting his throbbing head. 'One day I'll figure this out. One day...'

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Author's** **Note:**

**This story may start off a little 'dark'. But don't worry, it will change in the next few chapters. Merry New Year as well!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Nightmares<strong>

Luigi sat alone in the comfort of his home. He looked up from his concentration and let out a large sigh. He looked down at the small letter in his hand. He had read it over and over again. It read:

_Dear Luigi,_

_There is a package waiting for you at the castle and I would hope to see you when you retrieve it. On another note, I am becoming increasingly worried about your brother. I would like to speak to you about the situation tomorrow. You may come whenever._

_-Princess Peach_

Luigi was worried for his brother as well. Mario had been frequently disappearing and Luigi didn't know where to. When he was home, he was incredibly quiet and usually said nothing whatsoever. He hadn't spoken to Luigi for over a week and Mario hadn't been home for days. He knew his brother had something on his mind, but Luigi thought it would pass. It now had been a month and he was still acting the same.

The doorbell rang and Luigi's train of thought was lost. The sound was followed by a light rap on the door. Luigi stood up and adjusted the green tie he had on. He calmly walked to the door and opened it without hesitation. A weak smile appeared on his tired face, and he let the guest in.

"How are you Luigi? It's been a while; that's my fault."

"Ah, don't blame yourself Daisy. I've been busy too. I've been pretty good lately, what about you?"

"Great."

They smiled at one another, a genuine smile from one, and a weakening one from the other. Luigi had too many thoughts on his mind, and he couldn't keep his emotions straight. Daisy examined his movement and the shakiness of his hands. Something was definitely bothering him. Luigi then led his date into the kitchen where they enjoyed a small meal. After a while of silence, Daisy spoke with a concerned voice.

"Luigi?"

"Hm?'

"Is everything alright? You seem almost...confused."

He sighed. Thoughts of recent dreams and made up scenarios played off in his shaking mind, and they had been for days. Something brought him back to reality and out of the depths of his mind. He looked up from his dinner and he looked over at Daisy, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well, sometimes nothing can be something. What is it Luigi?"

He waited a moment and pondered on his most recent dream. He thought back to the pure white eyes that stared viciously into his soul, the shrilling laugh that rang in his ears, and the past that came with him. "It's mostly my brother, but I've..." he paused, "I've been having these nightmares."

"Nightmares? About what?"

"My past, my brother...and the Man."

She looked at him with concern. The Man who haunted Luigi and his past. He had told her about him many times, he lived inside Luigi and took over his body once. He disappeared when the void was destroyed, but that doesn't mean anything.

"I think he's back, but I don't know how. My brother is main concern though."

"What's wrong?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. He's been acting super weird lately and he hardly says anything when he's around. He has been disappearing a lot too, and then he shows up randomly."

"Has he done this before?"

"Once, and it was when we still lived in-in Brooklyn..." Luigi thought about his last words.

"Why was he acting like that then? Do you know?"

"He had a lot on his mind...and something was about to go wrong."

xx-~~-xx

Peach laid quietly on her bed, staring up at the blank ceiling. She had much still to do. She wasn't feeling well at all, though, and Toadsworth sent her off to bed when she reported it. She knew she needed rest, but rest didn't come.

She tossed and turned thinking about the kingdom and neighboring kingdoms. Then her thoughts drifted off and sleep finally found her. She was engulfed into a dream filled sleep, yet something about it felt...real.

A nightmare infected her dreams. She looked at the dark surroundings and saw she was alone, or at least that's what she thought. There were only a few torches for light, but they hardly did anything to eat away at the darkness. Laughter filled the air and she could sense a presence appear in front of her. Cold air and chills ran down her spine rapidly. There was a figure standing in front of her and she could only see the silhouette, and it's bright red eyes staring right back into her azure ones.

The figure spoke and it's voice was familiar, "Princess, this is where your game will end."

She tried to move, but couldn't. She went to speak, but no sound came out of her open mouth. She stared at him longer, anger building up within her.

A faint smile appeared on the face of the figure, "What is it? Has the dread finally caught up to you?"

She found the strength to speak against the unknown bonds, "Dread of what?"

"Of all the things you will do. You will be responsible for so much..."

"Responsible for what?! Tell me! Please!"

"The pain, and **death** for some loved ones, and some very important people as well."

She stared at him in disbelief, "I-I don't understand."

"No need, in time you will come to know of these things, and you will understand them very clearly. You just have to wait for time to reveal it's secrets..."

She woke, shaking and crying softly. Her heart was pounding and cold sweat ran down her neck. She was scared...scared for her loved ones, scared for herself, but she didn't know if he was telling the truth. That kept her heart up and mind sane. She needed answers though, and time was certainly not on her side.

xx-~~-xx

Mario laid awake staring out the window and into the dense forest. An argument raged in his head. He was arguing with himself and something else, 'Why not go and find this stupid thing? It's starting to control your mind.'

'Well maybe if you were smart enough to know it's a bad idea, you wouldn't go.'

'Why do you think I haven't left yet?'

**Please...you know this is fun watching you do this.**

Mario took a deep breath. It was the voice he had been hearing for weeks, but this time it addressed him officially, 'Who are you?'

**A being like yourself, except I am what you would call, an ancient hero. I shall not reveal my name yet, but in time you will know my identity.**

'What have you been doing to my mind?'

**Things. Things to get you ready...**

'Ready for what?'

**Becoming my most faithful and loyal servant and soldier of course.**

'I would never.'

**Unless a loved one's life depended on it.**

'If you touch one person I love, you will regret everything.'

**Ha, yes, I'm sure of it...**

Just as quickly it had appeared, it left. The voice that had been manipulating him for weeks had finally said something. Mario was shaking uncontrollably and was terrified to sleep. Nightmares and voices filled most of his resting time, and had been resulting in growing fatigue. The sharp pain that infected his mind was back, as well as throbbing in his muscles. He turned his head up and stared at the ceiling for some time. Sleep soon fell upon him and for the first time in weeks, he entered a completely dreamless sleep. The questions still wandered through his mind though, who what, and why.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

**Merry New Year! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! -Sj, and Liz**


	4. Chapter 3: Books

**Author's Note:**

**Second chapter for today!**

**Enjoy the chapter and have a Merry New Year!**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Books<strong>

Luigi had woken up and gotten ready to speak with Princess Peach. He had told Daisy what he was going, and she smiled and nodded him off. He walked outside with a hoodie, jeans, and boots on, and then headed for the small red warp pipe out front. He jumped in and soon arrived at the castle walls. He walked to the gate and entered the grounds. The guards in front if the doors let him in, and directed him to the courtyard out in back.

Luigi looked around at the beautiful view the castle was. It was marble and warm inside. Many toads hustled around doing their jobs, but he was still fascinated by the architecture and the structure itself. He made his way out back and into the courtyard. He approached one of the many benches overlooking the princess' garden.

"Good day, princess."

"It is, isn't it, Luigi?"

"Very."

She sighed. Luigi took notice to her tired expression and the clothes she was wearing. It was very different to what she usually wore. She had a small sweatshirt on and light blue jeans. Her hair was up and she was in a small pair brown boots. Something told Luigi that more than just his brother was bothering her.

"Luigi, when was the last time you saw him?"

Luigi sat next to the princess, "uh, I think it was four days ago? He left while I was in Sarasaland."

She nodded, "Are you worried?"

Luigi nodded slowly, "I always am."

She smiled, "Do you know where he is?"

"No, but I don't think that matters. He has had something on his mind that's been bothering him. That's all I can tell from the way he's been acting."

She sighed, "Don't we all."

Luigi nodded. They sat in silence for a while, just listening to the wind blow, and they watched as snow started to fall.

Luigi broke the silence, "What do you think it could be?"

She looked at him, "Something bad enough to make him run. I don't know what it is, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

Their conversation went on, as did the hours. Finally, Luigi returned home with the package in hand. He walked through the front door, "I'm home." He waited for his brother's answer, but nothing came.

There was a note on the coffee table saying that Daisy had left to grab some food items from the grocery store. Luigi sat down and stared at the package in front of him. It was rather small in size and it was light to carry. The box seemed empty. Luigi carefully tore the tape and opened the small flaps. Inside there was a bulky key. There was some form of writing on it, and it seemed to glow red in dim light. He stared at it curiously and held the object in his hand. He was so distracted he didn't see Daisy walk in the front door.

She startled him, "Whatchya got there?"

Luigi looked up from his concentration and his eyes met with hers. She sat down next to him as he started to explain, "A key I guess. I don't know what for, but that's what was in the package I got today."

He carefully gave the key to Daisy who examined it. The writing seemed familiar to them both, but they didn't know how or where they had seen it. They looked at each other and Luigi shrugged, "I don't know, Dais. Maybe we'll find out later?"

She sighed, "It's strange though, ya know, just the fact you get a key in the mail and you don't even know what it goes to."

"Or from_ who_." Luigi grumbled, "maybe Mario knows?"

She shrugged, "maybe, but in the meantime I think we should focus on other things."

Luigi nodded and stared at the key. Something about it seemed...dangerous, yet so valuable. He shook the thought off and stood up. Daisy left for the kitchen while he headed upstairs. Luigi turned the corner and walked into his room. He found an old lanyard and tore it to tie around the key, putting it around his neck, just in case he found what it goes to. He stared at himself in the mirror, then went back downstairs to help Daisy. Thoughts returned to his mind though, most of them being of the Man and his disappearing brother. Where was he anyway?

xx-~~-xx

Mario stared out the windshield of his car. The mountain was behind him and now he was heading back to the Mushroom Kingdom. He felt bad, he hadn't really spoken to anyone, but he had his reasons. 'Still, not even a slight goodbye?' He shook his head at himself. He drove in silence as he passed the Sarasaland border. He drove slightly northeast, towards the Mushroom Kingdom. Night was slowly falling, but Mario wasn't tired. He watched the sunset off in the distance, then about an hour later, he passed the Mushroom border. He drove for a while before he arrived at their property. He parked the small sports car in the garage and he got out, grabbing all his things. He headed for the house's entrance. He walked up the steps to the front porch and turned the doorknob. It opened and he quietly shut it behind himself once he was inside. He heard Luigi's voice coming from the kitchen which was followed by Daisy's. He quietly went upstairs and put all of his things down.

He headed downstairs and announced, "I'm home..."

Silence filled the house and Luigi came out to investigate. He stopped and smiled, "You're alight."

"Yeah, sorry Weegie."

They hugged and afterwards Mario turned to Daisy who gave him a slight smile. He looked at both of them, "I just needed some time to think, but I know, I should have told you where I was going. I'm sorry..."

Daisy looked over at Luigi when he spoke, "Mario, don't beat yourself up. I understand, but can you tell me where you were while you were away?" Luigi took notice to the bruises and the small cuts he had.

"I went to Ice Kingdom."

Luigi smirked, "Snowboarding?"

Mario laughed, "Maybe."

Luigi shook his head and brought Mario into the kitchen. He still knew something was up with his brother, but he'd ask later at a better time.

xx-~~-xx

Peach couldn't sleep. She sat thinking of the nightmare. 'How would it be my fault? Or was he just saying that? Who is he anyway, and what does he want with me?' She sighed in defeat and got up from her comfortable bed. She went out of her bedroom and leaned against the railing in front of her. She sat and listened. To her surprise she could hear the front guards speaking.

They were in a conversation with someone else, "Is she awake?"

"No sir."

Silence, then he continued, "Is Master Toadsworth here?" The voice seemed incredibly familiar...she had heard it before, but she hadn't heard it in a while.

"Yes sir. He is in the study I believe."

"Thank you."

"Our pleasure, Master Mario."

Mario, he was here? Where had he been? What was wrong with him? What was bothering him? So many questions filled her head as she heard footsteps on the staircase to her right. She saw his messy brown hair and turned towards him. His eyes met hers and they both smiled.

Peach hugged him and he hugged her back. They were interrupted by a voice from behind, "Princess, what are you still doing up?" They both turned to see Toadsworth staring at them, "My goodness, Master Mario, you're back!"

He laughed, "I wasn't gone that long Toadsworth."

"My boy, how are you?"

"Fine, Toadsworth. I do have something to ask you though, and I'm sorry for disturbing you this late at night."

"You are always welcome, Master Mario. What might I assist you with?"

"I need a book."

"A book, you say?" Both he and Peach were looking at Mario strangely.

"Yeah..."

"A book? Well, right this way. May I ask what you need this 'book' for?"

"Study purposes I guess."

They both looked at him strangely once again, but walked into the library to help in the search for the item.

"And what might this book be called?"

"I don't know, but it has the history of pervious heroes and information on historical artifacts."

Toadsworth laughed slightly and pulled a large, worn book off of a nearby shelf, "I think this is one of many you're seeking." he pushed it into Mario's grip.

Mario gulped, "One?"

Peach answered this time, "There are about five sets of them." Toadsworth placed two more on top of the one and Peach let out a small laugh. "Do you need some help?"

"Probably to go down the stairs, but I think I'm good for now." Peach laughed some more. Toadsworth placed the final two books onto the large stack, and Mario grunted, "Thanks..."

They summoned a few guards to help carry the books out front to the warp pipe. Mario sent them down and waved off to the Princess and her faithful steward. Mario went down the pipe himself and arrived next to the pile of books. He stared at them as he quietly laughed, 'Do I really need all these?' He picked up two at a time and brought them down to his study. When he brought the final one in he began to read. Stories of ancient heroes, kings, and villains filled his wondering mind. Artifacts and items beyond belief were there as well, such as the element tablets, the Dark and Light Prognosticus, ancient wands and spell books, and the books of power. He read the section about the many books. His mind was filled with the many stories about them, but one caught his eye. It read:

_Fate's Book_

_Many legends speak of the power this book contains. This is the master over many prophetical books. It has been said that this book holds secrets only known by fate and destiny, and not meant to be seen by mortals. Many men sought out after the power it brought, but there were consequences._

It went on, but Mario stopped there. He shut the large book and looked across the room in thought.

Luigi walked in and spoke quietly, "What are you still doing up?"

"Reading, and it's not that late, Luigi."

Luigi stared blankly at him, "You realize it's past one in the morning, right?

Mario laughed, "Then you should be asleep as well."

They both headed upstairs and said their goodnights to one another. Mario stepped into his large welcoming bedroom and stared at the mirror on his dresser. His focus wasn't on the mirror itself, it was on the pictures which hung on it. He smiled at the sight of most of them, and then he turned away at the last one. He headed up to the loft, slowly. He laid down on the queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Note:<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Merry New Year from The Canadians! -Liz, and Sj**


End file.
